User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- VERY IMPORTANT! Ye almost done, yo? Promotion Cont. Um... Blanky since skull is like always inactive and mr. trouble said that he wont be comin online a lot so what u think we should do about promoting me? Morcubus' Revenge! thanks!!!!!!!!!!! blanky, thank u so much!!!!!!!!!! Blanky u gonna put me and game-fanatic on the news for today? RE:Dentface Promotion I guess I am good with him being an admin. We could use another as this wiki has really grown. Feel free to promote him. Also, I got MySims Agents today! Woot! I just completed the pizza case O.o So I will be updating character articles and such. Also, I removed the interest section of the MSA character templates as I don't think interest is a major thing in the game? I could be wrong. Anyway, I like the game so far and will update stuff as time goes by. Oh and I still can't read some of the text when the background color is black like on Goth Boy's page >< I'll try changing the skin of the wiki (for my computer)--Mistertrouble189 20:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *Heh, I guess it was the skin! Lol i switched over to the one you made. Problem solvedddd. Now it looks better. And I wonder what game is being made next =D MAYBE MYSIMS UNDERWATER FANTASY!?!? --Mistertrouble189 21:00, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *I used like the original one (like the skin that every wiki starts out with). And yeh, I was gonna undo my undo-ing for those templates :P. And nice, I'm glad the developer was able to solve the rumor of Underwater Fantasy. Interesting. But I'm glad to hear that they're working on the next game :) I personally would like another building game like the first MySims. Build another town maybe, or a zoo, or a resort or an amusement park. IDK, just building something =D --Mistertrouble189 23:34, October 18, 2009 (UTC) *I'll probably be happy with anything (as long as they're building types or adventures. MySims Party and Racing were sorta bleh, hence the reason I only rented them and bought the other three games)--Mistertrouble189 01:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) *Haha sometime I'm too lazy =O --Mistertrouble189 02:16, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Featured Interest Blanky i got an idea for like a featured interest on the main page what do u think should we use it? dentface ya i know but if we just keep one interest there for a while like the amount of time u keep a featured video it could work also, i can almost be certain there will be more games with interests dentface Uh.. Blanky what happened to the wiki icon at the top of the screen? Upcoming MySims Game?? ^Yeah we wouldn't want to bombard the artist with questions and potentially get her into trouble. MySims Agents just came out so lets enjoy that and at least we know something is being made and probably will be out in late 2009/early 2010? I mean we got three games this year! lol (March...June...September!)--Mistertrouble189 01:27, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Ya workin' on my request? No, i have every DS game but party and agents and i getting party tomorrow. Dentface no he's not in Racing DS sorry blanky Breaking NEWS! Hey Iggy I need you to do a favor for me! Ya, gino is the only business owner that doesn't race also, there are some characters that u do favors for like take them places. It a lot different than wii. there is only 1 other character in Racing DS that is not in wii besides beebee, and it Buddy. Dentface Where do you build a freakin' world bubble? Sup' Where do you build a word bubble Respond soon Travis The Phone Dude I feel like a fruitloop!! Me and my cool self check that out Iggy!!! Travis The Phone Dude Protection